1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light control member, a light-emitting device, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device, which is an illuminator using a light source as a direct illumination and a back light illumination illuminating a back surface of a display panel, is used in a liquid crystal display device and the like. A light source part of the light-emitting device can be constituted by arranging a plurality of point light sources, such as a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”), in the form of a matrix or arranging a plurality of linear light sources in substantially parallel.
Especially when the light-emitting device is used in a display device, a light emitted from the light-emitting device is demanded to uniform the brightness of the entire display panel. Therefore, the light-emitting device is normally constituted so that the light-emitting device and the display panel are satisfactorily separated from each other and so that the light emitted from the light source enters into a light-diffusing plate to be diffused therein and thereafter to be emitted toward the display panel. However, recently, the display device tends to be reduced in thickness, and thus the distance between the light-emitting device and the display panel is reduced. Accordingly, even when the light emitted from the light source enters into the light-diffusing plate, the light may not be satisfactorily diffused, and therefore, the uniformity of the brightness of the display panel may be reduced.
With respect to the above problem, there has proposed a light control member provided for realizing the uniformity of the brightness of a light transmitting through a light-diffusing plate (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-242269 and 2006-318886). The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-242269 discloses an optical sheet which has a multifaceted prism structure provided on the surface and enables emission of incident lights of different angles. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-318886 discloses a light control member with a groove for light control and a groove for light collection intersecting each other.